His Angel
by XxKitsuu-omega16xX
Summary: A night in the office Dr. Sutcliff goes bad, the obsession he has for his nurse, Ms. Red (Madam Red) gets the best of him. A Black Butler Alternate Universe one-shot.


**I have returned my lovelys :3**

 **Behold a story of horror, it follows the relationship of Madam Red and Grell. I am proud if I do say so myself. I hope you all enjoy. :D**

* * *

Dr. Sutcliff was a decent man, who would never harm someone. Sadly though, the key word was would. He normally was completely calm, holding a professional manor over many things. But it seemed that all went down the drain when he met her. The moment he laid eyes on the red headed nurse, who started to work at his clinic. The pure girl had captured his attention the moment she walked into his office for the interview; that was five months ago.

Now she was decorated in her own blood, spatters and droplets scattered her pale face. Most of the blood seeped out onto the patient table. Dr. Gracen paid the "little accident" no mind as he washed his hands. In the stalker's mind, he was sad that she forced his hand. He hated when he was forced to be violent. The aftermath of his little "episodes" always ended up messy.

The doctor could still hear her sweet angelic voice in his mind, even now. It seemed even in death, she still had a hold on him.

The way she had handled patients amazed him at times. She always held a smile on her face, even when faced with grouchy or rude people. His angel always seemed happy to be helping others. That was another reason he had wanted her.

She was beautiful on the outside, but even more on the inside. She was perfect for him.

After Dr. Sutcliff finished washing his hands, he looked down at her body. Her birght red orbs were looking at the ceiling, but held no life. The sparkle that use to drive him insane at work were no longer held in those eyes either.

The doctor shook his head, feeling no regret for the sin he just committed.

"Oh my angel. If only you would have listened. " He spoke to the dead body in a gruff voice.

The body didn't respond; the only sound that was now in the room was her blood that ran down her arms and finger tips, dripping on the floor. Looking at the scalpel he used to slash her throat, he made a mental note to wash it after he got rid of the body.

Turning his back to his now fallen angel, he grabbed his white lab coat, which was also soaked with her blood. As he put it on, the lights began to flicker. the room faded from darkness to light for a few seconds, when just as quickly as it happened; it stopped.

 _I need to fix those lights_.

The words crossed his mind as he went to grab his keys, which were next to his little weapon. The doctor stopped for a moment when he heard a whisper.

 _"Sutcliff..."_

The voice sounded like her, but he knew it wasn't possible. As a doctor, he didn't believe the dead could come back to life. Proceeding to grab his keys, he noticed something missing.

The scalpel.

The bloody outline was the only hint that gave away the metal blade had even been there. Dr. Sutcliff ran a now clean vanilla hand through his crimson hair, causing it to ripple down his back.

Placing the keys in his pocket, he went to open the door when he felt his foot hit something and a metal clang on tile met his ears. Looking down he found the metal instrument, which was also joined with bloody hand prints. He found that odd as he had just cleaned his hands.

As he started to stand up, he noticed another odd thing. In front of his eyes were black nursing shoes, covered in blood. Daring to answer his own curiosity, his brown orbs looked up at the owner of the shoes.

There she was, covered in a crimson liquid. Her white scrubs were now a blackish red, and her eyes still held no life. If possible, they seemed duller and more empty.

Dr. Sutcliff shot up into a standing position, his pale face went even paler...if it was possible. "My angel, you are suppose to be dead."

She didn't say a word, just smiled directly at him. Her eyes still empty seemed to look like they were looking into his every soul. The toothy grin she held on her face was a disturbing sight; her teeth were as bloody as the rest of her body from when she had coughed up some of her blood.

 _"You have been bad Sutcliff. They want you."_ The words that left her mouth were just above a whisper, but loud enough that Gracen could hear. The voice that replaced her once angelic tone was now raspy and seemed to hold more then just her own.

The killer tried to grab his weapon that lay on the ground, but was tackled to the tiled ground. Blood from his "angel" flew every where with the sudden movement of her now stiffing body. The gash in her throat continued to ooze crimson liquid, landing on the male beneath her. Snarling, the brunette lunged for the doctor's neck, clamping down hard.

As soon as Dr. Sutcliff felt teeth meet flesh, he started to flail and scream, trying to get free but failing miserably. The nurse jerked her head back, teeth still clamped on the male's throat. Blood gushed from the wound, raining down on the two bodies.

Dr. Sutcliff's screams soon started to get quiet and were replaced with gurgling sounds. His "angel" sill holding on to the piece of meant, smirked at her dying boss. As the life slipped from the doctor, the last sounds he heard were the voices of his past victims. All laughing at him.


End file.
